This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
Widely used in offices, etc. in recent years are multi-function peripherals (MFPs) including functions such as a scanner, a facsimile, a printer, and a copier. The MFP is used while connected to an information processing terminal such as a personal computer via a network, for example, a local area network (LAN) in many cases.
With such an MFP, upon occurrence of a paper jam in which paper (a sheet) cannot move in a midway of a conveyance path, a control is performed to discharge as many pieces of paper (other than the jammed paper) as possible under conveyance. This can minimize a number of pieces of paper under conveyance which paper remain in the apparatus. However, in recent years, for the purpose of shorting print time, a conveyance method of making a plurality of pieces of paper on standby on a conveyance path has been adopted, and in such an MFP, upon occurrence of a paper jam on a downstream side of the conveyance path in a paper conveyance direction, the paper cannot be discharged and the plurality of pieces of paper consequently remain in the apparatus.
As a technology related to this disclosure, there is a trial print function for confirming whether or not there is any error in set image formation condition.